1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lens system and, particularly, to a wide-conversion lens having a small number of lens components and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
A short overall length is demanded for use in wide-conversion lens for image acquisition. The wide-conversion lens is mounted in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand of compact wide-conversion lens, conventional wide-conversion lens reduce the number of lenses to shorten the overall length, but this will decrease the resolution. Increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but will also increase the overall length of the wide-conversion lens.
What is needed, therefore, is a wide-conversion lens to overcome the limitations described above.